First Impressions
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: ·Oneshot· ·AU· "Stork, I'd like you to meet the Condor."


Alternate Universe since the episode Origins came out. Hope it's still enjoyable.

**

* * *

**

**First Impressions**

By Dark Ice Dragon

Meeting

* * *

Stork edged out of the library, eyes flicking around to see if there were any veah mice nearby but he didn't see any scurrying along the walls. Aerrow was waiting for him a little distance away, easily seen even in the busy square. He was leaning on the fountain in the centre and Stork wavered. Didn't he know just how many germs were on the stone and what he could pick up from the water spray alone?

Aerrow caught his eye, smiled and waved him over. He started panicking at that. He couldn't, he _couldn't_. Who knew how sick he'd get if he got even close to that monstrosity?

But the offer...

He squared his shoulders and made his way towards the other boy. Slowly, step by step, and checking for other less known about poisonous animals and secret organisations. He eventually made it and then stood there awkwardly, shifting his weight from foot to foot and rubbing his upper arm, checking for a developing rash. Nothing yet but that didn't mean it wasn't there.

"Hey," Aerrow said warmly.

"Hey," he replied warily. He hadn't been attacked by anything yet; a good sign or was whatever it was just waiting for a better opportunity?

Aerrow stood up, stretching a little before brushing himself off. That wouldn't get rid of everything! "You got my Message Crystal then," he started the conversation easily.

After checking for fingerprints, dipping it in an antibacterial liquid, and making sure there wasn't anything else attached, _then_ he'd turned it on. "Yeah."

Aerrow was already turning away. "C'mon, I'll show you where she's parked." Stork followed him for ten minutes (just enough time to start getting brain jolts), flinching when people stepped a bit too close. They eventually went around another corner and then they stopped. Stork gaped – with his mouth closed, of course.

"Stork, I'd like you to meet the _Condor_," Aerrow introduced them, waving his hand towards the ship.

She was _beautiful_. She may have looked a little old, beaten up in several places, and in need of a _very_ good clean in others but Stork just knew that she was a good ship. He took a step forward and then hesitated, glancing at Aerrow.

"I'll give you a tour of her, if you want," he offered, either not noticing or ignoring his apparent reluctance. Not that he was, not really. People just tended to wander off or disappear once he'd started talking about ships or the known dangers of the world.

The insides of the Condor were similar to her outsides – wet and dripping in some places, flickering lights and he really did _not_ want to go near that toilet again without sprays, ultra-thick bleach, mops, gloves and a safety mask, but he could still feel something about her. A sense of... security.

"And this is the bridge." The door hissed open to reveal a fairly open space with the far wall being made entirely of glass. _'Just how easily could that break under pressure?'_ he thought nervously, eyeing it. And then he caught sight of the steering wheel. He walked over, and stared at it from all angles before slowly curling his hands around the handles. They fitted perfectly.

There was a noise behind him and Stork whirled around, dropping his hands guiltily. Aerrow was rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, looking at the screw he'd kicked before looking up at him seriously. "I heard that you're one of the best pilots here and now that you've seen the _Condor_, you interested in flying her?" Aerrow asked him.

He'd been itching to (unless that was the rash) since he'd seen her. But he was one of the best pilots? Whoever Aerrow had asked didn't know what they were talking about. Even though this wasn't the first time he'd been asked to become a pilot.

"I'm interested," he said carefully, fingers playing with each other. "But, ah, I have two conditions." It was normally one but with the _Condor_...

The other boy inclined his head but seemed curious. "What are they?"

"We need to clean her _thoroughly_ and can I add my own modifications to her?" he said bluntly but quickly. This would be where he was laughed at, and then told that maybe they didn't need him after all. He waited for the inevitable.

Aerrow laughed, one side of his mouth curling and Stork's stomach plummeted. "She really does need to be hosed down, doesn't she?" he agreed once he'd stopped. He was still smiling and one hand went down on the table beside him, supporting his weight. "What kind of modifications?"

"Um, well, defences against sky sharks, killer brown fungi, donkeyflies and space zombies," he ticked off his fingers. "Among the millions of other things out there," he murmured, eyes skittering away.

Aerrow actually seemed to be _listening_ to him though. "You go over what you need for these modifications and I'll see if I can get the materials."

Stork stared at him, brain not completely able to process the meaning of the words. "You're – you're willing to-"

He was cut off by a nod. "You never know when you'll need something, right?" Aerrow asked him hypothetically, shrugging. "So do you want be the _Condor_'s pilot or do you need more time?"

He had always needed more time to think things over when deciding something; this was the first time he'd made his decision without flowcharts or a list of pros and cons. "I'll be her pilot."

Aerrow beamed at him, the seriousness about him disappearing. "Great! C'mon, I know where the buckets and mops are so we can get started on cleaning her straight away." He was clapped on the back as they walked towards the door, yet he didn't have the instant instinct to run to the showers – he still had it but it wasn't as pressing as before.

Maybe, this could turn out really well. He followed after the other boy, sparing one last lingering glance at the bridge. _His_ bridge now. _His Condor. _

It didn't sound that bad.

* * *

This was meant to be a drabble. (looks up) Yeah, didn't really happen, did it? Well, it's better at this length anyway.

I think Stork was a little bit more paranoid before he became a Storm Hawk so hopefully that'll explain it if you think I've exaggerated his fears and reactions a bit too much.


End file.
